fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo X Zone Revolution
Fantendo X Zone Revolution is an upcoming crossover tactical-role playing game, as the of the Project X series. This is considered the most ambitous installment in the series, as IPs from various video game companies and Fantendo companies collide! In past games of the series, the voice acting would always be in Japanese. However, with some exceptions, all characters will be given an English voice actor, due to the use of Fantendo IPs. Featured Titles Gameplay Stages in Fantendo X Zone take place in grid-based locations from the game's many crossover titles. Each friendly unit is made up of two characters (thus referred to as a Pair Unit), though a third character (or "Solo Unit") can be added for once-per-battle assistance. Unlike Namco × Capcom, units can move freely within their range on the field map, with no penalty for accessing treasure chests or destructible objects prior to attacking. The battle system is called the Cross Active Battle System, wherein pressing the A button in combination with the Circle Pad performs up to five basic attack combos. Additional gameplay elements include Support Attack, which allows the player to call in a nearby ally for assistance, and Cross Hit, which freezes the target in place during simultaneous attacks from multiple units. Also, the player can trigger Critical Hits by connecting their next attack just before the target hits the ground after the first. As the player's units deal damage, the player's Cross Power (XP) gauge fills up and can be used for special attacks and defensive moves on the map. Damage done via Cross Hits can fill this gauge up to 150%. Fantendo X Zone Revolution has a total of 15 save game slots included in the game, which can be used for recording a save game file during intermissions with a quick save file and a soft reset command. Chapters Across six story arcs, the game's story is composed of 5 prologue chapters and ??? chapters derived from main quests. Playable Characters Pair Units The pair units are controlled by the player by means of travel and combat. The player uses a pair unit to travel to different locations, collect items and weapons, partake on missions and quests and fight on battles. When the pair unit reaches enough experience points, the two characters in that pair unit are leveled up simultaneously. Characters denoted with (*) symbol are initially an enemy unit. Solo Units The solo units are backups and are only available during combat. When pressing the 'L' Button, it'll allow the solo unit to do an attack and can help the pair unit deal more damage. Characters denoted with (*) symbol are initially an enemy unit. Non-Playable Characters Bosses Enemies Event Characters Soundtrack Voice Cast English *Amanda Lee - Bynde Credits * - Creator of characters from Pyro Enterprises. * - Creator of characters from Gear Games. * - Creator of Glenn from Glenn's Adventure. * - Creator of characters from Button Studios. Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Topaz Central